


Unauthorized use of Light Shenanigans

by HowlingMahariel



Series: Dettny [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Agender Character, Asher Mir is here for a hot second but ignore him, Inappropriate use of Light, Other, Smut, basically soulfucking, no genitals were mentioned or harmed, winging it bc what is exo physiology we just don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlingMahariel/pseuds/HowlingMahariel
Summary: In which Cayde teases, gets teased, and thoroughly ravished. All's good.





	Unauthorized use of Light Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Let's ignore that 1. I don't remember what the hell the Farm's layout is and I'm not dedicated enough to look it up just to write "believable" robot secc.  
> 2\. If there is indeed a way to use the Light in the manner I'm about to tarnish this game's lore with Cayde would probably have done so about 600 years ago, but this time he has not.
> 
> Other than that, Cayde is such a bottom you can't change my mind. Leggo

They knew how to outfit themselves, he must admit as they made their third weekly visit to the Farm. Fully loaded with a hand cannon, scout and sniper rifle and enough protection to take a hit, but little enough to be fully mobile to manoeuvrer freely in order to avoid most attacks sent in their direction. Cayde leaned back against a wooden beam just outside the barn, his favourite chicken pecking nearby. In perfect view from some 40 metres away stood Prescience-11, his favourite Hunter scout. He continued his shameless ogling, as they stood shifting in place in front of Asher who had been prattling on about void knows what for ages. The Exo was much too polite to simply cut him off or walk away as they clearly wished to, body language screaming 'let me leave' since some 20 minutes back. Gave Cayde a reason to stay awake though, as his optics came to rest on their ultimate prize. Presc's choice in attire and leg armour in particular gave perfect pronunciation and attention to their shapely behind. Something he refused to believe they were completely oblivious to. Their shoulders were strong, if not very wide, their flat chest tapering down to a gracefully slim waist, and valleying out into their oh so delectable hips and thighs. And that ass. Ugh.

As Asher gesticulated and started to pace, Presc turned around to follow the grumpy Awoken's movement. They noticed him then, first glancing his way at the flash of blue, then properly perking up and waving towards him. He nodded in greeting, smiling with his eyes in a way that must have given away his smug glee in watching them, because their purple mouth and eye lights flashed a shade warmer in an Exo equivalent of blushing as their eyes snapped down in front of them. They even started fiddling with their hands. Cute. He huffed a quiet laugh to himself and bent to pick up and pet Colonel who clucked contentedly.

Some time later found Prescience-11 standing in front of him, hands on their hips as they squinted at him.

"Hey now, what's with the daggers? I haven't even seriously started being annoying yet." Cayde set Colonel down, raising his hands in mock surrender. Prescience rolled their optics and crossed their arms.

"Teasing me" They stuttered out, soft voice worn even thinner than usual from recent strain. He made note to ask later.

"Oh, that? I was just enjoying the view, Precious." He purred out the pet name, which had the other Exo flashing pinker again.

'I had to excuse myself from Asher after he noticed me being distracted. I said I had an Exo cold! That isn't even a thing!' Their synthesized voice came over his comm instead, he laughed heartily.

"That's the best excuse I've heard today! I have to use it next time Zavala launches a lecture my way!"

"Panicked!" They rasped, punching Cayde playfully.

'Besides, you're not the only one appreciating the... Finer aesthetics in your partner.' They pinged over their private channel, unusual bravado in how they locked their lidded gaze with his, cocking a hip just so in coy invitation. He raised a brow plate.  
"Oh, well. That’s an interesting thought. I'd say it warrants a private meeting in an isolated corner somewhere, right now." He nodded over to the currently unoccupied shed-turned-sparrow hangar, unmoving until his partner reached out. Pulling him closer by a grip on his elbow, Prescience hummed an agreeing tone as they looked down at him.

\---

Once tucked closely together in a corner out of sight, the two met in a sparking kiss, affectionately bumping their foreheads together. The clang was not sexy.

Prescience cast their cloak to the dirty concrete floor, happy to be rid of the extra weight and now free for Cayde to wrap his arms around their neck without hinder. As they absent-mindedly stroked Cayde’s sides, a quiet raspy hum left their vocal box.

“What’s on your mind, Precious?” The Vanguard inquired. Presc had dulled their lights down, yet the pink flush was still noticeable as close as they were. The scout lifted a bare hand, letting their void energy crackle across fingertips.

‘Would you be up to try something new?’ They pinged, waiting for Cayde’s curious confirmation before trailing their charged fingers along Cayde’s exposed collar. He sucked in an artificial breath in shock at the sensation, feeling the back of his neck tingle warm with Light. Imagining what his scout could do with such a talent in other places, Cayde’s lights shone brighter with excitement.

“Oh, hell yes.”

Gathering tendrils of Light to pool in their palms and fingers, Prescience placed their hands on the small of Cayde's back and sent their Light straight into the other's body. The Hunter Vanguard gave a shocked stuttering cry as Presc's Light pulsated in waves straight into his hips and spine. Electricity, literal or not laced through those parts and sent a tingling to his limbs, helpless but to dig his toes into the floor beneath and cling onto Prescience's shoulders while throwing his head back. Giving him a break, Presc let the flow sizzle to a stop with a couple gentler throbs before stopping completely. Cayde took a second to come back to himself before sagging somewhat against Prescience who held his hips and chirped a quiet garbled laugh.

"You're very mean sometimes, do you know that?" Cayde whined against the apex of their shoulder and neck before gently nipping at the exposed metal there.

"That being said, I don't know where the hell you learned to do that but please do it again." He leaned back to meet their gaze, electric blue optics fever bright with arousal. Prescience hummed happily, tipping their head down to meet Cayde's kiss, their metal mouths sending sparks of sensation between one another. The Vanguard, obviously impatient to get back to the good stuff lifted a leg to hook at Prescience's hip, leaning his entire weight into the Nightstalker who was effectively and happily trapped against the wooden wall.

With a hand charged with void Light energy tracing its’ way back to rest on Cayde's lower back, the other gripping his thigh midway up, they started up the charge again. This time Cayde arched his back and clinged on while moaning happily with the beat pulsating into his body. A current creeping from his thigh to just below his quickly warming loins and streaming through his lower back had him thrusting against Prescience's hip like the real physical friction would relieve that hot tension rapidly building up. The Exo scout tilted their head, temple against Cayde's neck as the metaphysical connection between their Light and Cayde created feedback like their own body was put under the same sensations. The intense throbbing sensation hit just right, the feeling akin to getting fucked in all the best spots all at once. The mean increase in tempo and strength as they shifted their grip to the apex of Cayde's thigh sent them both thrilling.

White hot and chilling at once, a steady stream of electric feedback laced up and down their spines. The crashing waves of Light hitting nearly solid in their twitching pelvises which built friction both there and not coiling so tight it almost hurt. With an audible cry of expletives from Cayde the tension relieved in a tidal wave of sensation so brutal it cut his vocal box with a crackle and hum that dragged out while he rode out an intense orgasm that continued on in bursts for a good half minute. Prescience finally withdrew their Light as they pressed sparking kisses to Cayde's neck, knowing how their Vanguard's body no doubt tingled twice if not more as hard as theirs in the aftermath of metaphysical coupling. In the lull of afterglow they contentedly held Cayde has he continued to hang onto them with waning strength.

"You gotta teach me how to do that- Ah fuck me!" Cayde hissed as he righted himself to stand on his own, remaining energy discharging in shivers bordering on oversensitivity. Meeting Prescience's gleeful gaze he rolled his optics and knocked his knee against theirs in an attempt at scolding.

"Yes, yes, very funny. How about I wipe that smug look off your face and return the favour in a more traditional way, hm?" His usual bravado restored, Cayde purred as he lowered himself to his knees, peering up with lidded optics at Prescience who timidly covered their mouth with a hand as the Vanguard tugged their leg clothing down and by his grip on their beloved behind guided his face towards their desire.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone explain to me why I have struggled to finish any fic or oneshots for y e a r s and yet it's apparently really easy to for me to pump out stupid robot lovins as this is my second one this week? 
> 
> Regardless, becky this is gay.
> 
> FIN


End file.
